natus_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearth Studios
Hearth Studios, LLC, also known simply as Hearth, is a mass media, entertainment, and production company owned by Trailblazer101. It was founded by Trail on December 27th, 2019 to house properties on the Natus Nation Wiki and focuses on the development and distribution of several individual and standalone properties conceived by Trail with original concepts while others are reworkings of his prior productions. Hearth Studios currently has ten films in various stages of development alongside a television series, with their films notably including Fundamental Sleuth (2021), GrimHart (2023), Flare (2024), Subnation, A Natural War, Cyber Experience, Transtation, The Wind Room, and The Crying Bell, among others. Two of their films, the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe (UMCU) film Iron Man: The Armored Avenger (2028) and the untitled tragedy film, are co-productions with Shatara Studios. History Beginning of operations On December 27th, 2019, Trailblazer101 founded Hearth Studios as his production company to house properties on the Natus Nation Wiki rather than having his company from the transfer properties to Natus Nation to keep the two separate. That same day, Trail announced Hearth's first property on Natus Nation, the inverted detective murder mystery film GrimHart, scheduled for release in August of 2023. Two days later on December 29th, 2019, Trail announced that he was beginning to develop an untitled tragedy film for Hearth Studios, and was expected to begin a majority of the project after completing GrimHart. Trail pursued Hearth to develop individual and standalone properties with his own creative insight while also not rushing the projects or pushing for follow-ups too early on. On January 1st, 2020, Trail announced that he was developing a science-fiction adventure film Flare, scheduled for release in February of 2024, alongside a proper live-action adaptation of his Blazer Comics publications scheduled for release in June of 2021, and a redoing of the Trail Blazer Studios film with differing concepts. The latter two were chosen to be developed under Hearth because Trail was interested in making proper adaptations of their concepts to differentiate from their respective versions on LMMCU, and Imagination Spike; the latter of which previously had a redoing with ; while still keeping the properties separate and distinctive. On January 4th, 2020, Trail transferred the collaborative project the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe (UMCU) to Natus Nation for a fresh start, with Hearth developing the film Moon Knight as part of the franchise. On January 6th, 2020, Trail announced the titles of the Blazer Comics adaptation and the Imagination Spike redoing as Fundamental Sleuth and Cyber Experience, respectively. The following day, Trail announced that he was developing a science-fiction horror film Subnation and a science-fiction drama film A Natural War. On January 14th, 2020, Trail began developing a murder mystery suspense film Transtation, and the following day began developing a thriller film The Wind Room. On January 26th, 2020, Trail picked up development on a sequel to Richard Shepard's superhero film Invincible Iron Man (2026) as part of the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe and announced it as Iron Man: The Armored Avenger (2028), with an April of 2028 release date being set, while Shepard's production company Shatara Studios remaining attached to co-produce the film. On January 31st, 2020, Trail conceived a psychological thriller-horror film for Hearth Studios and announced it as The Crying Bell the following day on February 1st, 2020. On February 10th, 2020, Trail announced that Shepard had been brought on-board to co-produce the tragedy film through his company Shatara Studios after the two favored the project over a previously planned cyberpunk film on LMMCU. The following day, Trail began developing Hearth Studios' first television series focusing on ninja spies, noting that it was still in early development with more depth to it being underway. List of Products Films * Fundamental Sleuth (June 2021) * GrimHart (August 2023) * Flare (February 2024) * Untitled tragedy film (TBA) - Produced with Shatara Studios * Subnation (TBA) * A Natural War (TBA) * Cyber Experience (TBA) * Transtation (TBA) * The Wind Room (TBA) * The Crying Bell (TBA) * Moon Knight (TBA) - Part of the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe * Iron Man: The Armored Avenger (2028) - Part of the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe and produced with Shatara Studios TV Series * Untitled ninja spies television series Trivia * Trailblazer101 chose the company's name as "Hearth Studios" because "hearth" means "home", with Trail feeling that the Natus Nation Wiki is a new home for members of the and his content, with Trail pursuing various original concepts and ideas to be produced by Hearth Studios. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Companies Category:Film Companies Category:Hearth Studios Category:December Category:2019